


Death

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [87]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Slight pining, but its none of the boys so dont worry!, hopeful-ish ending i guess?, the character death isnt too bad guys i promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn shows up on Liam's doorstep at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> I hate character death but it was the prompt so I had to...I probably enjoyed writing this a little too much though because c'mon, vulnerable Zayn and protective Liam are my specialties! I apologize in advance for any broken hearts...this is kind of sad even for me

Who could possibly be knocking on the door in two in the fucking morning, Liam wondered as he dragged himself downstairs, more than a little irritated that he'd been woken up. He was just about to snap at whoever it was when he opened the door and took in the sight.

"Zayn?" He asked. The other boy looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, which were red and puffy like he'd been crying, something confirmed by the fresh tear tracks on his tanned cheeks. His normally perfect hair was matted and sticking up randomly and he was dressed in only a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Liam," was all Zayn could choke out before collapsing into the other boy's arms. Liam murmured softly to him, guiding the smaller boy upstairs where Liam tucked him into bed and joined him, holding Zayn close.

"Zayn, baby what is it?" He asked quietly.

"Babba...Babba's gone," he whimpered softly.

"Oh, Zaynie."

"And m–mum killed herself."

And Liam's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces for his best friend because Zayn of all people didn't deserve this. A part of Liam wanted to hate Zayn's mum for leaving him like this, but a part of him wanted to hold and protect the boy in his arms forever.

"I just...I don't know what I'm gonna do, Li," Zayn continued crying quietly. "I have to take care of the girls and get a job but I've still got to finish school and I don't have an idea how I'm going to afford it and Safaa and Waliya don't deserve this and I won't be able to give them everything they need and Doniya can't come back and fuck, Li, I just...I can't..."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Zee," Liam comforted when he could tell the other boy was close to a panic attack. "I'm here, I've got you. You're not gonna be alone for this, promise. I'm gonna take care of this."

"I don't even know how I'm gonna afford a funeral," Zayn moaned hopelessly. "I can't do this, Liam."

"Zayn," Liam said firmly. "You are strong. You are the strongest person I know and I know you can make it through this. Understand? You can't give up because I won't let you. Just keep being you and I'm going to help you take care of the rest."

"I miss them already."

"Oh, baby," Liam cooed, holding the broken boy closer to himself. "I know, oh Zayn, I know. I want to help it go away, believe me I do. I want to make you happy, I'm going to, I swear." It wasn't even a promise, really; it was a statement of fact because there was no way that Liam would allow Zayn's beautiful face to be marred by a frown any longer than absolutely necessary.

"I have to get back," Zayn suddenly realized, trying to remove himself from Liam's embrace. "The girls. They're at home," he explained. Then, quieter, he added, "They don't know yet. They were asleep when we got the call."

"I'm coming with you."

Zayn shook his head. "You don't have to."

"But I'm going to because I want to. I told you Zayn, I'm not letting you do this alone," Liam said seriously, looking deeply into Zayn's tear-filled golden eyes. "Lets go."

The boys tiptoed to Liam's car–Zayn had run there–so as not to wake Liam's parents and drove quickly to the Malik's small apartment across town. Zayn silently unlocked the door and poked his head into his sisters' room to find them both still sound asleep. He led Liam to his own room where Zayn collapsed onto his bed without even pulling back the covers. Liam smiled both fondly and sadly before tucking the smaller boy under the thin covers and wrapping his own body around Zayn's now-sleeping form.

"Good night, beautiful," he whispered to the unconscious boy. "I love you." Liam fell asleep with Zayn in his arms and couldn't help think about how much he wished he could do this more.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! there could be more maybe?


End file.
